Worlds Collide
by DeathlistProductions
Summary: After being tricked into freeing Savitar from the speed force Wally West didn't end up trapped in the self-proclaimed speed god's place, instead he was transported to another Earth. With little hope of ever finding his way back, Wally throws himself into being the hero this new earth needs eventually finding a new family of heroes to help him become the best hero he can be


**Worlds Collide**

**Summary: **After being tricked into freeing Savitar from the speed force Wally West didn't end up trapped in the self-proclaimed speed god's place, instead he was transported to another Earth. With little hope of ever finding his way back, Wally throws himself into being the hero this new earth needs eventually finding a new family of heroes to help him become the best hero he can be.

**Part One: Avengers Assembled**

**Chapter One - **

Wally West sighed as he shifted the bag of take out from one hand to another so he could get into his pocket and dig out the keys to his front door. The apartment in question wasn't bad, with two bedrooms, one bathroom Wally knew he could be doing worse for himself considering the circumstances. It was sometimes still hard to accept that he had already been stuck on this Earth for a little over six months all because he had allowed Savitar to mess with his head. Looking back, he knew he had been stubborn keeping the fact that Savitar had gotten into his head from his team and he had paid the price by being stranded in another reality and forced to fend for himself. It hadn't been easy, the first few months had been spent living on the streets of New York until he had been found by an Elderly couple who took pity on him and gave him a job working in their garage. They had taken a liking to Wally's enthusiasm, work ethic and his willingness help others. Romero and Selena helped him build a life in this new reality helping him claim his identity and helping him get into school.

Unlocking his door Wally walked into his apartment glad to finally be home after a long day of classes and quickly settled onto his small couch to eat. He was half way though his meal when the apartment door opened and Wally's roommate walked in.

"Hey." Wally waved at the red-haired young man but frown the way his roommate was looking at him.

"Wally, my friend how would you like to help you friend out." The red head said as he tossed himself onto the couch next to Wally.

"Depends on what you want Alex."

"I won't be able to pay Rent again this month an emergency came up and I need the money."

Wally tossed the napkin in his hand onto the table as he stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"What is so important that you can't afford rent again and it better be good Alex."

"I may have forgotten to pay a parking ticket or two." Alex responded with a wince as Wally's head whipped around to look at him halfway through his explanation.

"I thought you couldn't pay rent last month because you where paying your parking tickets." Wally hissed.

"And I did, but I didn't pay them all and now my car has a boot on it. Look Wally, I promise I'll pay you back and that this will be the last time I don't pay."

Wally glared at his roommate and stepped up close to make sure that there would be no mistaking his next words.

"This is the last time Alex, next time I kick you out."

"I promise this is the last time."

"It had better be." Wally hissed as he walked toward his room.

"I guess this would be a bad time to ask you for a ride to the Expo tonight." Alex called out even as Wally slammed his room door shut.

Wally paced his room in frustration for a moment before grabbing a change of clothing and walking into his bathroom to take a quick shower. The hot shower helped to calm him and once he was dressed Wally grabbed his keys and jacket and made his way out of the apartment Ignoring his roommate's questions. Wally decided he needed to go for a run and once he knew he was not in range of any cameras took off running and it wasn't long before the familiar rush as the rest of the world slowed down and he sped up replaced his frustration about the situation with his roommate. He eventually made his way to Flushing Meadows the home of the Stark Expo.

Walking through the many exhibits Wally couldn't help but wonder what Barry or Cisco would think of all of this as he made his way through the crowds. He smiled sadly at that thought after six months Wally didn't find the thoughts of his home or friends as painful. He still missed them and his feelings for Jessie still held him back but it was getting easier and with no way home Wally knew he would need to move on eventually. Wally was walking toward the main pavilion when there was a sudden roar of gunfire followed closely by a shower of glass and the familiar roar of the Iron Man armor. Risking a glance to the sky Wally saw Iron Man flying above the expo being pursued by drones which open fired on him.

Chaos erupted among the Expo visitors and a mad scramble for the exit began even as several more droids began dropping around the running masses. A loud thud behind him caused Wally to turn his head as a droid landed and opened fire on Stark. Cursing Wally took off slamming into the droid and sending it flying several feet where it collided with a street lamp and crumbled to the ground. Seeing the destruction caused by the machines in their pursuit of Tony Stark, Wally took off helping injuries civilians and taking down any droid that stood in his path knowing that it would be a long night.

Wally dropped another civilian near the exit before once again returning into the battle zone to continue his search for civilian stragglers. Wally's heart dropped when he noticed a young boy standing alone a drone right in front him changing course Wally changed course and went after the boy. The boy lifted his hand at the drone just a split second before Wally scooped him up and moved him out of the way just seconds before Iron Man himself swooped down and blasted the drone away. Wally held the boy close as Iron Man turned to face them.

"Thanks for the assist now get him out of here." Stark said his voice muffled through the Iron Man armor..

Wally could only nod as Stark took off into the air.

Turing back the kid Wally froze as the kid stared at him in awe his Iron Man mask hanging in his hand and Wally found himself even more relieved that he had been able saved the kid.

"Mr. West?" The kid asked.

"Hey Peter, you okay?" Wally asked.

Peter nodded and moved closer to Wally and began to whisper as if someone would over hear them in the desecrated area.

"You're the Flash." He whispered.

Wally laughed as he scooped the wide-eyed kid into his arms.

"Let's keep that between us kiddo." Wally said as took of toward the closest exit.

Slowing down before he entered the crowd's line of sight so as to not suddenly appear or force Peter to endure another sudden stop. Turning the corner Wally spotted a group of people yelling at officers and among them where the concerned faces of May and Ben Parker, Peter's Aunt and Uncle and his neighbors.

"BEN! MAY!" Wally called as he approached.

"PETER!" May cried as she took off toward the two of them.

Wally said nothing as Ben and May took Peter from him and hugged the boy tightly.

"Thank you Wally, we got separated in all the chaos." Ben said offering Wally his hand.

Wally took the offered hand and nodded at the man.

"The Flash saved me, he moved me out of the way and then Iron Man blasted the robot." Peter said.

An officer nearby turned to look at the group.

"The Flash is here, you saw him?" The officer asked.

Peter shook his head.

"Too fast, but then Mr. West saw me and came out of his hiding place to help me." Peter lied.

The officer turned to Wally.

"I just saw a blur and the next thing I know Peter Is just standing there."

"Shame, that speedster really help out today a lot more people could have been hurt without him." The officer said before beginning to usher them toward a bus to get them away from the park.

Wally looked at Peter who secretly gave him a thumbs up before the bus doors closed behind him and his family. Turning back toward the Expo grounds Wally watched as and explosion shattered the glass of a large dome followed by a series of smaller explosions across the grounds, hopefully no one had died tonight.

* * *

The next day Wally went to work as normal and attended his classes it was like any other day, until he got home. Walking into his apartment Wally froze as he spotted the well-dressed figure of Tony Stark sitting on his ragged sofa.

"There he is, our local hero." Stark said as he stood.

Wally slammed his door shut and turned to face Stark as the man stood.

"What are you doing here?" Wally asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Stark said as he pulled out his phone which Instantly displayed a video showing Wally being thrown out of a portal.

Wally stared for a while before he sank down onto the sofa.

"It wasn't by choice; I made a mistake and I paid the price." Wally said as he looked up at Stark.

"Care to elaborate on that Roadrunner?" Stark asked as he leaned against the wall.

Wally explained everything to Stark from his first encounter with Savitar to his finale and all the while Stark just listened, interrupting every so often to ask a question or make a snarky remark about how he would have handled something. When he was finished Wally watched Stark as he made his way across the room and pulled open the bedroom door and began to speak with someone inside his room.

"Still think he's a threat?" Stark asked.

The man gave Stark a scathing look as he entered the apartment he was a tall dark-skinned man with an eyepatch. The man moved past Stark and took a seat across from him.

"It's nice to finally meet you Flash, my name is Nick Fury I'm the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and I have an offer for you." The man said.

End Chapter…


End file.
